Los orígenes de Lumpy
by Flippy781
Summary: Todos conocemos a Lumpy, pero no sabemos de donde salió. Descubránlo en este breve relato.


_Este es un fanfic One-shoot que escribí en un momento de inspiración. Espero que les guste._

_Como siempre, destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mondo Media._

* * *

><p>En el loco mundo de los Amigos Felices del Árbol, cualquier cosa podía matar a sus adorables habitantes. Desde un inoportuno resbalón a un incendio forestal; y eso sin contar la fauna brutal con ellos, hasta los animales más inofensivos a primera vista como el pájaro carpintero podían ser letales.<p>

Sin embargo, estos habitantes contaban con una habilidad especial, resucitar nada más morir. Aunque esto podía parecer positivo, en realidad no lo era, pues no tardarían demasiado en volver a morir, por lo que este poder era en realidad un arma de doble filo.

Los habitantes del lugar eran muy diferentes entre sí. Estaba el simpático conejito Cuddles, la ardilla Giggles, que atraía a todos los chicos del lugar, también Flippy, el militar trastornado.

Pero había uno que sin duda destacaba entre ellos: Lumpy.

Lumpy era una especie de alce de color azul y con su cornamenta torcida.

Su carácter bonachón lo convertían en hermano mayor e incluso padre de los otros personajes. Aunque algunas veces sus actos de estupidez y torpeza llevaban a la muerte temporal a los otros personajes, era obvio que todos lo querían.

Pero, nadie en aquel mundo sabía de donde había salido dicho personaje.

¿Por qué era tan distinto al resto? Era un misterio que nadie conocía, ni siquiera el propio Lumpy era capaz de responder esta pregunta; no por amnesia, sino porque lo tenía totalmente bloqueado.

Todo comenzó hace años. Por aquel entonces, Lumpy no era nada más que un alce normal. Andaba a cuatro patas, su pelaje era marrón oscuro y su cornamenta estaba recta.

Un día, este inofensivo animal se dirigió al lago a beber agua. Mientras bebía, se sorprendió al oír un ruido cerca; un sonido muy extraño que no había oído jamás-

Al mirar su reflejo en el agua, vio un extraño aparato encima de su cabeza que se mantenía en el aire a pesar de no tener alas.

El instinto de alce enseguida le indicó que huyese, que aquel chisme tan extraño era peligroso y mucho más permanecer cerca de él. Pero él, insensato hizo caso omiso de este y continuó mirando el singular aparato sin pestañear.

En aquel momento, el extraño transporte hizo unos ruidos desconocidos y, luego proyectó un extraño rayo verde hacia Lumpy.

El alce notó como su cuerpo se iba volviendo cada vez más y más ligero, y cómo era absorbido por el misterioso objeto volador.

Una vez en el interior, Lumpy se vio rodeado por unos aparatos electrónicos que no entendía y que emitían numerosos parpadeos.

De la oscuridad, surgieron sin previo aviso unos misteriosos seres de cabezas redondas como globos y calvos como huevos. El extravagante aspecto de estos seres asustó muchísimo al animal, que intentó alejarse de ellos echando a correr, algo totalmente inútil, pues en realidad no podría escapar de la nave.

En aquel momento el alce sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo, y al instante un profundo sueño, pues uno de los seres le había lanzado un dardo tranquilizante para que se estuviese quieto.

Cuando Lumpy abrió los ojos, se encontró en una mesa de operaciones. Trató de moverse, pero no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo salvo los ojos; todo lo demás había sido anestesiado por los misteriosos seres.

Sin decir una palabra, uno de los alienígenas cogió una jeringa y se la clavó al alce en una de las venas de la garganta para sacarle sangre. Una vez hecho se la dio a otro de los alienígenas que la examinó también sin decir nada.

A continuación el primero agarró una sierra y serró una de las patas del pobre alce. Por suerte para él no podía sentir dolor, aunque sí podía ver con horror como le amputaban una de sus piernas. Terminado el macabro acto, el extraño ser hizo lo mismo con la otra pata delantera y luego con la trasera dejando solo la cabeza y el tronco de Lumpy intactos.

Mientras Lumpy se preguntaba de qué forma iba a sobrevivir, vio como aquel alienígena que le había amputado sus patas, se las entregaba al segundo, que pareció hacer algo con ellas, pero como estaba de espaldas, el alce no podía saber qué era.

Cuando el segundo alienígena terminó, le dio las patas al primero, solo que ya no eran iguales. Las patas delanteras tenían cuatro extrañas formas que parecían plátanos, y eran mucho más largas que antes. Por otra parte, las patas traseras ahora tenían una forma distinta, que casi parecían zapatos.

El alienígena le cosió las cuatro partes, dejando un extraño animal.

Lumpy pensó que tras ese sinigual experimento la tortura habría acabado, nada más lejos de la realidad. El segundo alienígena apretó un botón, y la mesa en la que el animal se encontraba le puso unas cadenas de sujeción. A continuación apretó otro botón y la mesa empezó a ponerse derecha; al estar atado a ella, los huesos empezaban a crujir de una manera bastante notable. El dolor era insoportable para el pobre animal que emitía ruidos de dolor.

Tras un tiempo así, los alienígenas finalmente volvieron a poner la mesa como estaba, pero algo había cambiado en Lumpy; y es que, al estar tanto tiempo en esa postura ahora su cuerpo había quedado derecho, como si de una persona se tratase.

Tras un rato de descanso, uno de los extraterrestres se dirigió hacia Lumpy con un martillo y comenzó a golpearle fuertemente la cornamenta, alterando bruscamente su forma. Además, le dejó uno de los cuernos torcidos.

A continuación, miró al segundo alienígena, el cual le dio un pequeño cortador, con el cual empezó a serrarle la cabeza para sacar el cerebro del pobre alce.

Una vez lo tuvieron, lo pesaron, le cortaron un cacho y luego volvieron a reimplantárselo, de modo que sustrajeron algo de su inteligencia inicial.

También le cortaron parte de sus labios, haciendo sobresalir algunos de sus dientes más largos.

La última fase de su experimento fue quizá la más macabra.

Con un extraño aparato, uno de los seres se dispuso a sacarle los ojos a Lumpy, única parte del cuerpo que no estaba drogada.

Con horror contempló como uno de sus ojos era arrancado, dejándole solo la mitad de la visión; por poco tiempo, pues luego el otro también fue arrancado dejándolo ciego.

Sin embargo, tras un rato en la más absoluta oscuridad, de nuevo comenzó a ver la luz. Y es que, los alienígenas no tenían intención de robarle sus ojos, sino que simplemente los modificaron genéticamente para crear unos nuevos en el que solo eran visibles dos puntos negros.

Por último, le pincharon con un par de jeringuillas.

La primera hizo que, inexplicablemente la piel del alce se volviera de color azul; y, la segunda fue la que le drogó para que no se acordase de nada.

Después de esto, los alienígenas dejaron a Lumpy cerca de un bosque.

Una voz despertó a Lumpy.

"¿Disculpa, necesitas mi ayuda?"

Los ojos del alce vieron a una ardilla de color azul y con un extraño antifaz de color rojo.

"¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Te has perdido?"

"No me acuerdo" le contestó Lumpy.

"Entonces deberías venir conmigo a la ciudad. Por cierto, me llamo Splendid, y siempre ayudo a los demás"

Y así fue como el alce pasó a formar parte de los Amigos Felices del Árbol.

Pese al tortuoso proceso que conllevó, valió la pena, pues había encontrado un lugar donde vivir con buenos amigos.

Claro que a veces moría, pero luego volvía a resucitar.

Y aquel fue el origen de Lumpy.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que es una historia un poco ridícula, que Lumpy no sangra, pero es que quería una historia de filtro T y no de flitro M.<em>

_Quería dar una explicación personal a por qué Lumpy es tan distinto del resto, ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos del Show._


End file.
